


Tic Tacs

by UmbramMortis



Series: Fakin' it [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Pseudo Vagina, Secondary Slit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbramMortis/pseuds/UmbramMortis
Summary: Jack lost it- the one thing keeping his secret safe. God only hoped that Gabriel would still be able to look at him once he found out who he truly was.





	Tic Tacs

**Author's Note:**

> For Kiip, who enables my bullshit and keeps these awful ideas alive. Please enjoy, it's my first foray into Omegaverse stuff!
> 
> Over 900 hits already I'm honestly beside myself. Thank you all who have given my work a chance!
> 
> Psa: if I miss a tag please tell me immediately! I'll be sure to fix it right up, this goes for all of my works thank you!

It wasn’t until after he had peeled the last dirt caked piece of clothing from his body and flopped onto the bed in an exhausted haze that he felt like he was missing something. Sighing against the sheets, he scrubbed a hand through his equally filthy hair and started to take a mental inventory of everything he’d done during the day.  
It had been a fairly standard exercise, kit up and do some drills only to fall into a heap on the bed at the end of the day. Nothing out of the ordinary at all, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Jack opened his eyes and stared across the room towards his kit, covered in mud and damp from the rain and leaning haphazardly against his locker. Should he unpack now and make sure everything was intact? A part of him chastised himself for being paranoid but he slid off of the bed anyhow, making his way over to his bag and crouching to unclasp the top and flip it open so he could dig around.

A change of clothes, some rope, his knife, but his stomach dropped when he reached the bottom of his bag without his hand brushing against the smooth metal of his med kit. Mind scrambling to remember if he put it in the wrong pouch, he unzipped and dug around in every pocket of his bag to no avail. It was one of those things that was too big to miss.  
But where? Jack chewed on his lip anxiously as he thought, vaguely remembering that Collins had injured his hand during exercises and he’d needed to use Jack’s kit to bandage it up until they reached the med tent. Jack thought he’d gotten the kit back, could have sworn he put it back into his bag. His suppressants were in there, hidden away in a baggy behind a roll of gauze.

He stood with a curse, hands on his hips as he thought of who first to ask. Collins would be the obvious choice, then the staff that worked the medical tent. All he knew was he needed the pills back fast, it had been so long that he was on them that he wasn’t sure how he’d fare without them now. Not bothering with anything other than pulling on some clean clothes over his still grimy skin, he left the room in a hurry, determined to track down his teammate.  
\--  
It took him a bit of running around, making rounds in the showers and the mess hall before he finally found someone that had seen where Collins went after training- apparently he liked to shoot the shit by the basketball court after dinner each night, so Jack wasted no time in making his way there. As he walked down the hallway, his anxious mind couldn’t help but ask if he was changing already. If a heat was already underway and soon he’d be reduced to some feral, desperate dog begging for a bone, so to speak. Every sensation he felt had him on alert, every too loud sound making his nerves jump and his muscles tense. It was torture already and the worst part was the uncertainty of how authentic these feelings were or if he was just psyching himself out.  
Jack stuffed the thoughts back as best he could as he opened the door to the outdoor courts, looking for Collins face in the small group that gathered there.  
“Hey Morrison, don’t usually see you hanging around here, what’s up?” A younger recruit asked, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and an easy smile on her face. Nobody was wearing their uniform now and for the life of him he couldn’t remember her name. Cortez..? Something like that.

  
“Just looking for Collins, actually…” Jack replied, pointing to the man that was leaning casually against the wall of the barracks. He smiled at her politely, excusing himself without another word and approaching him slowly, trying not to let his worry show on his face. After all, it was just a med kit, wasn’t it?

Collins caught Jack’s eyes and waved, pushing himself off from the red brick of the building as best he could one-handed and stood a friendly distance away. “You need something?” The dark-haired recruit asked, tone light and questioning, but it wasn't out of Jack’s notice that the man hid his injured hand behind his back, seemingly self-conscious about the incident from earlier.

“Just wondering if I could get my medkit back. It wasn't in my bag,” Jack said, doing his best not to belie the worry nagging in the back of his mind. After all, it could just be a case of returning the kit to the wrong person, maybe it was still making its way back to the owner?

The confusion on Collins face did wonders at making the hairs on the back of Jack’s neck stand on end. “You didn't get it back? I didn't see it when I unpacked my kit...I could have sworn.”

He didn't have much time to stand and talk if Collins didn't have any information for him, so he dismissed himself after asking him to keep in touch if he heard anything, turning on his heel and determining to make his way to medbay. He'd have to talk to the medical staff quickly, maybe they had emergency doses laying around? Jack wasn't sure, he'd only refilled on base once back before going on an exercise, but even then it took longer than he’d expected.

Jack’s confidence was waning with each hollow step towards the medbay. He was beginning to feel a bit off already, having missed a dose by about thirty minutes and the itch in the back of his brain was once again regaining its voice.

He hadn't had a heat in almost a decade. Jack was _determined_ not to and here he was because of some cosmic fuckup once again having to suffer the curse of his designation. Nobody besides medical even _knew_ about this. Or if they did, they never said anything. Jack was inclined to believe the former, as all of the Alphas he’d ever met would not let a secret like being an Omega slide in the day to day conversation.

Stifling the urge to mumble curses under his breath, he bit his lip and pushed his way through the doors to the triage area. It wasn't as if anything had changed, but the lights seemed so much brighter in here than before and he couldn't help but squint as he reached the Nurse, leaning close so he could talk in relative privacy. He was loathe to bother with a room and a doc if he could help it. In hushed tones he asked her if he could get an emergency dose of suppressant, explaining briefly that he’d lost his meds and he only needed one to get through until he could refill or find them or alternately, shoot himself. Though he left the last part for himself only, the last thing he needed was to suffer a heat under close observation.

“I’m sorry, O-A suppressants are a controlled substance, we don't carry doses here. You need to get a script from your doctor and we can refill.” She explained, the sympathetic look on her face doing nothing at all for his nerves or the lump that settled itself in his throat.

The last thing he wanted to do was argue, though he felt the frustration bubbling just under the surface and he forced himself to thank her, be polite and retreat to the confines of his room. It still astounded him, he thought, punching the code on the door and kicking off his boots angrily before throwing himself onto the bed, that nobody carried back ups on base. Like of all people, Jack was the only one to lose his meds, go through an undesired heat, or need one just in case.

 

Just in case…his memory piqued and he snapped a hand out to tug the drawer of his bedside table open. He remembered ages ago he’d been given a single dose of O-A, in a self-enclosed pen and needle form. It was to be used as a last resort if he had any more severe heats like he mentioned having in the past, mostly during his teen years. He hadn't had one since joining, wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy. Fingers grasping blindly around inside, he felt himself grin when they closed around the smooth plastic and glass encasement and he held up his prize, turning it around in his hands and uncapping the needle.

His hands were already unsteady, trembling slightly as he levelled the pen upright against his thigh and sat up in the bed. That’s all it takes, right? You just...punch it in and boom, no more heat. A wave of fear, he closed his eyes and brought his hand down, breath hitching at the pinch of the needle in his leg. It was over faster than he realized, pulling away the pen and opening his eyes, waiting anxiously for the effects of his heat to subside.

Ten minutes led to him peeling his sweat-soaked shirt from his body, tossing it to the floor. Fifteen wasn't much better, his pants joining the pile as he lay out across his sheets, breath picking up as heat crawled across his flesh, skin awash with sweat. Twenty was even worse, had him rolling his hips slowly and desperately against the mattress as he worried whether or not this was normal or should have him calling the health-line. Ten more minutes, he decided, give it time to start working before he jumped the gun and embarrassed himself.

But the ten minutes came and went with nothing but a fresh wave of slick to stick the last of his clothing to his legs and the longing of the heat clouding his thoughts. Being like this was so deeply uncomfortable, feeling like he was so out of his body that he could barely manage to muster control of his limbs much less perform any other executive function. Jack hated feeling like he was a slave to his body like this, it was humiliating. Ultimately, he broke, trembling hand reaching towards his cell phone on the bedside table and resting it against his chest, swallowing hard to regain his bearings before he dialed the health-line.

  
It took him a moment to register that someone had picked up- mind already fogged with desire and he swallowed once again, shaking his head as if to clear his mind, to little avail. “Ah, hello...I took one of those O-A injections about thirty minutes ago but my heat is still in full force, I'm wondering if it takes longer to work or…” he trailed off, throat dry as the moisture in his body quickly evaporated with his sweat.

It really seemed as if no news was good news at this point. “I'm sorry, when were you given one of those pens? We discontinued them due to serum failure quite a while ago. When we aren't backordered on the new ones they typically work within fifteen minutes.”

He grabbed the empty pen, turning it over in a trembling hand to search for the expiry. Blue eyes narrowing at the date on the pen- _Of course_ it would be expired. Frustrated, he growled and tossed the device across the room as the woman on the line offered to connect him to the Alpha line.

Of course, Jack would rather _die_ than consider being ‘taken care of’ by a professional heat carer, he had half a mind to decline right then, too, had a wash of tingling desire not shorted out his brain and he was left stuttering dumbly on the line before piecing himself together enough to say “Please.”

She bid him goodbye before transferring him and there was a few anxiety inducing moments before the line clicked that nearly had him fumbling to hang up, but when he heard a man’s voice on the line he knew if he did they'd only call back. It was protocol- Omegas in heat did a lot of strange things after all, they weren't allowed to assume it was nothing.

“Alpha line, Isaac speaking,” Jack heard in his ear and his jaw clicked as he tried to gain his bearings enough to not sound completely wrecked on the phone. As if that wasn't humiliating enough.

He cleared his throat, breathing out slowly, “H-Hey,” Not as confident as he was hoping, but he’ll go with it, “I'm uh, having a heat and nothing is helping I just thought maybe--” A flood of embarrassed heat washed over his face. He couldn't say it- couldn't admit that he needed something as humiliating as an Alpha fuck buddy to get relief.

“If you're looking for an Alpha we’re down on them at the moment. I don't know when I'll have one available, can I call you back when someone shows?”

“F-Forget it!!” He yelled into the phone, ending the call before he had a heart attack over the mortification of it all. So now he was well and truly fucked, and he wondered if he’d managed to piss off some weird fertility god and this was his punishment. Shivering against the sheets, he rested his phone on his chest and closed his eyes, just suffering the silence for a moment and trailing a hand down his dampened torso.  
What could he do? If he was too embarrassed to ask someone to help then it was up to him to try and find some relief himself. Fingers slipping under the waistband of his briefs to squeeze as his half-hardened cock, hissing at the buzz of pleasure it provided, he couldn't bring himself to slide his hand further, wasn't ready to face the fact of what he was in such an unavoidable way. He could feel the slick soaking his briefs and thighs- a roll of nausea tightening his gut and he looked towards the bathroom door futilely. There was no way he'd make it there, he could barely function as it were.

How in God’s name was he supposed to do this on his own? Amongst the fog clouding his brain he thought back to injection weeks, heaving in the bathroom but always with someone close by, an anchor to keep yourself from getting stranded in the sickness. He thought that was as bad as it got- that he’d never have to deal with anything as debasing as that ever again. This was so much worse, and he wasn't about to suffer alone any more.

Somewhat reluctantly, he snagged his phone and opened his contacts, scrolling far slower than he needed to before landing on the person he wanted, ‘Reyes’. There was no way he’d be able to talk on the phone the way that he was now, he’d just have to make do with texting and hope that Reyes didn’t press him to talk too long.  
There was a moment’s hesitation before he opened a new conversation and asked Reyes to come by his room, typing with trembling fingers. The last thing he wanted was for the reason he was texting to be obvious- so when Reyes asked what was up he said ‘I’m sick’ and left it at that. He’d know what to do then, they'd always done this during injection weeks when the other was trying to get some rest through bouts of nausea- a quick text and they'd be back by their side, watching over them. Jack waited, not expecting a reply but starting slightly when he heard a knock at his door. He hadn't thought this far- he was covered in sweat and slick and shivering on the bed, how the fuck was he going to answer the door like this?

There was nothing to be done, Jack regaining his voice and beckoning him in once Gabriel called through the door at him. He didn't want to be seen like this, so pathetic and in enough of a state that his hair was flat against his head and his skin was flush from the heat. Jack was flat on his back on the mattress, legs pulled close to his body in an attempt to hide how affected he was- though the look on Gabriel’s face when he entered proved to him that the attempt was futile. Gabe smelled him, that was enough to give it away.

Jack mustered the energy to lift his head and meet Gabriel’s eyes, reaching for him weakly in an attempt to get Gabe to at least come inside and close the door. But he stayed where he was, fingers gripping the door frame and breathing through his mouth.

“Jesus, Jack you’re--”

“Close the door, please. Just come in here,” Jack begged, using his arms to push himself up to lean against the bed frame, knees bent in front of him. It was hard to look at Gabe, knowing the words that would have to come out of his mouth in just a short while. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was scrambling for another solution, but since they were now both in a room, door closed, it felt stupid of him to back down now. It would just make things more awkward.

“...Why didn't you tell anyone you were an Omega?” Gabriel asked finally, keeping his distance enough so he could leave if he needed to. He wasn't expecting this when Jack asked him to come, wasn't ready for this smell and the way Jack looked on the bed, vulnerable enough to make his heart hurt. Gabriel was surprised that he hadn't found Jack out earlier, they'd spent so much time together and there was never a moment where he’d questioned his designation. Part of him wanted to prod him for answers, but now wasn't the time, Jack was suffering and needed _something_ \- Gabe just wasn't sure if he could handle the reality of their situation.

“Tell me how you want me to help,” Gabe asked, half-hoping that he wouldn't have to cross this boundary with his friend. It just didn't feel right to do this to him when he was already so desperate. Maybe he was just being paranoid, maybe Jack was just asking Gabe to sit around with him, share some stories to get his mind off the way his brain itched and his skin crawled. That must be it, no harm done, he’d go back to his room in a few hours with nothing to think about but drills the next morning.

The frustrated whine that left Jack’s throat wasn’t completely unexpected, but the way he slid like his bones were made of water back down against the bed _was._ And his wavering “I _can’t--”_ as his legs fell open, hand shooting down between them to touch himself, trying to resist the urge too much to bear. Gabriel crossed the room, gingerly sitting at the foot of the bed and willing himself not to stare as he reached to wrap fingers around the meat of Jack’s thigh.

Gabriel went to speak, to soothe, say anything at all but when he opened his mouth, gaze falling to the way Jack’s fingers were pressed hard against the shred of fabric between his legs he felt his mouth dry out. What could he say? It was obvious what Jack was asking--the flush on his face just betraying how embarrassed he was to say it aloud. Biting his lip and holding his breath a moment to keep from getting lost in the delectability of Jack’s scent, he leaned over the omega slightly, trying to catch his gaze from underneath the arm that now shielded Jack’s face from his own. He’d never seen Jack so bashful in his life and he’d be lying if he said it wasn't endearing. “Jack…look at me,” he said softly, sliding the hand on his thigh up to grasp his wrist and tug it away from his reddened face.

And _oh_ , he looked so gorgeous, blue finally shining through to meet his gaze despite the way his eyes squinted through the way his body tortured him. “Don't make me say it--” Jack said breathlessly, brows knit in worry under Gabriel’s willful gaze.

 

“Just relax,” Gabe soothed, bringing his knees up onto the bed to lean fully over Jack, closing the distance to place a kiss on his lips. His arm was still between them, keeping Gabe from lowering himself fully like he wanted, and he lay his hand over Jack’s dampened one, lacing their fingers together and pulling the hand away to trap it against the mattress by Jack’s head. The newfound pressure of his own body on Jack’s was apparently enough to get the other man squirming and Gabriel nosed near his ear where the scent was strong enough to make his eyes roll, hushing him gently and grazing lips and teeth on the underside of his jaw. God, he was addicting, never imagined in his wildest dreams Jack could smell so sweet and fresh and mouth-watering. He chanced a taste, poking his tongue out just enough to drag against the junction of Jack’s neck and shoulder. It was too much, too intoxicating as his jaw worked and mouth watered, prepping to bite. And _oh,_ he wanted to, so badly. To mark up Jack’s neck as his own and finally relent to that insistent urging in the back of his brain to claim him.

Gabriel had even thought about it before- being with Jack, allowed to get close enough to get lost in him despite the fact that they weren't compatible. It all seemed a little too perfect now that he knew Jack wasn't an Alpha. Could he even be sure what he felt was real through the way their bodies were drawn to each other? Gabe wasn't so sure, but he had to trust it- Jack was here now, and he needed him, it wouldn’t be right to just leave him like this…

Pulling himself away from the man’s neck he placed kisses down the length of Jack’s torso, tasting the salt of the sweat on his skin and curling fingers around the waistband of his briefs. Their eyes met for just a moment, Gabriel begging permission once again as Jack nodded before the last barrier was tugged free and Gabe could see him whole and exposed beneath him. It was everything just to _look_ at him- cleft of his thighs shining with slick and cock resting heavy against his abdomen, neglected by the hands that wrung themselves in the sheets. Jack’s scent was so strong he could get lost in it, and he lowered himself to drag his tongue along the inside of the omega’s thigh, just to ground himself and keep from tipping headlong into a rut. Neither of them needed the frenzy of that, the trust was new and delicate enough already.

  
Finally Gabriel gathered his nerve, smoothing hands to the edges of Jack’s slit just beneath his balls, grazing his thumbs along the slick-shiny entrance. Jack was whining already, making an effort not to tremble as Gabriel teased him. But Gabe didn’t know how difficult this was, did he? Being in an Omega heat wasn’t just simply _being horny_ , it was at the point where it was getting painful, muscles clenching against nothing and desperate for relief. “It hurts…” Jack said finally, regaining the use of his voice after minutes of being able to do nothing but gasp against the bedsheets like a drowning man. “Just touch me, please…”

That was all the permission he needed, Gabriel sinking his thumb into Jack’s slit, lips parting in a sigh at how perfectly wet and snug he was. And the sound Jack made in response, _God,_ it was enough to send the blood rocketing straight to his cock. Gabriel peeked up at Jack through the curve of his legs, watching his face silently as he teased Jack with the slow drag of his thumb, free hand coming to grasp the base of the blonde’s cock and stroke him long and slow.  
“You’re super wet…” Gabriel said plainly, seeming not to notice how red his words made Jack’s cheeks as he looked away, finding a spot on the wall to train his gaze.

Laughing softly at Jack’s lack of acknowledgement Gabriel teased him a bit more, pressing his thumb in as deep as it would go, trying his best to get Jack to squirm before he pulled out, bringing his thumb to his mouth to finally get a taste of him. Bad idea. _Bad, bad idea_ . Jack tasted too good, the mixture of hormones and the Omega’s true taste rousing something primal deep inside him. Gabriel breathed slow through the shiver that ran down his spine, willing his brain to come back from the edge despite the flood of his own hormones preparing to trigger a rut _right now_.

“ _Jesus,_ Jack…” Gabe murmured, voice strained as he squeezed Jack’s cock in his hand, prompting Jack to come up on his elbows to look at him properly.  
“What, why’d you stop..?” Jack asked, patience wearing thin as he felt his heat peaking, body restless for relief and worried that Gabriel was planning on backing out _now_ of all times. As he caught sight of Gabe’s face, though, he felt himself stilled by a _very_ hungry look. A bite on his thigh was his answer, before he felt the prickle of Gabriel’s facial hair between his legs, pressing in close to delve his tongue into Jack’s slit. “ _Holy shit!_ ” Jack hissed and he slid back onto his back, his own hand creeping down to wrap around the base of his cock as Gabriel’s hands left him to curl around his thighs, trapping him in place. The urgency of Gabriel’s attention made it hard for him to catch his breath, swallowing hard and answering the Alpha’s hungry noises with overstimulated ones of his own. It was too much, he couldn’t wait any more.

  
“ _Gabe_ ,” he pleaded, reaching down to grasp at the man’s arms, coaxing him from his spot between his legs to kiss him roughly, tasting himself on Gabriel’s lips and feeling the insistent hardness of his cock, still clothed against his thigh. “I can’t wait, I’m serious,” Jack said, satisfied when Gabriel kissed him again, smiling softly and reaching between them to rid himself of his own clothing.  
It made Gabriel pause, though, as he positioned himself between Jack’s legs, heart in his throat and looking down at him that they were actually going to _do_ this. They were going to fuck, like for real, not as some joke. Jack whined and he was knocked out of his reverie, lubricating himself with the slick caught on Jack’s thighs before nudging his hips forward, burying himself inside as far as the Omega’s body would allow. He’d nearly forgotten what to expect, having been out of the dating scene since starting the SEP and not really being one for one night stands, but this felt different, more important somehow. This was _Jack_ under him, _Jack_ wrapped around his dick so snug and wet he clutched the sheets to ground himself, _Jack_ whispering in his ear to beg him to move as he lowered his body, finally feeling the extent of the sweat on his skin.

Gabriel’s jaw worked, struggling to find words as he drew his hips back slowly, looking between their bodies to watch himself pull out almost completely, the dusky pink head of his cock buried just between Jack’s folds disappearing as he canted his hips forward, watching Jack’s face break into something utterly blissful. Any discomfort he felt about the whole situation rapidly slipped away at the sight of him, panting his name and feeling the pressure of Jack’s ankles crossed around his back. It wasn't just a heat-addled Omega, eyes glazed over as they get pulled apart, Jack was _looking_ at him, really _seeing_ him and saying his name and Gabriel wasn't sure he was prepared for how much he loved it. Continuing the pace that Jack had encouraged, he moved his hips, finding his lips again to swallow the sounds that the blonde was making.

A hand on his chest and Gabe was being pushed backwards, pressure of Jack’s mouth on his steady as they moved until he settled neatly into his lap, never breaking them apart. Pulling away for air, he wrapped his arms around Jack’s middle to keep them upright as hands found the side of his face, his shoulder. Jack was mouthing at his neck hungrily, careless of the clumsy press of his lips. _‘Did he…?’_ Gabriel thought, unlacing an arm to grip at the back of Jack’s neck, he tilted his head to whisper into his ear. “If you want me, go ahead and take me.” Jack didn't need to be told twice.

It was so alien, to bite until you tasted copper, split another person’s flesh and sign your bond in blood. Jack was almost wary, caught between the want and the fear of not only being tied to Gabriel after all of this was over, but to hurt him like this, rip into him with teeth and tongue. What if they weren't good for one another? What if this was a mistake? But god he wanted it, wanted him, and Gabriel was telling him it was okay to have him. So he bit down, squeezed his eyes shut and breathed hard through his nose, heart racing as Gabriel clung to him. The pleasure-pained noise the man made as he felt the warmth of his blood flow into his mouth was dizzying, filling Jack to the core with a fuzzy sort of sedation that he’d never experienced before. Jack could feel the wetness of the blood on his lips as he pulled away, meeting Gabriel’s euphoric look with a cherry red grin.

“You look good with my blood on your mouth, Jack.” Gabriel purred, tipping Jack’s head back with the hand on his neck, now circling to the front to thumb under his jaw, stilling him as he found the spot he wanted to place the mark. He could place it anywhere he wanted, wrist, hip, thigh. But the neck suited him the best- You can't hide from your choices then, not that he’d ever dream to. Jack was the best choice he’d ever made.  

The bloom of heat hit him first- Gabriel’s mouth closing around the junction of his neck and shoulder, before the pain buzzed across his nerves when the pressure of his bite became too much to ignore. Jack had never enjoyed pain, he supposed he wasn't unusual either, but strangely, as Gabriel’s teeth cut into his flesh he felt excited in a way that was so foreign to him, shiver running down his spine and an overstimulated whine dragging itself from his lungs. His mouth still watered from the coppery tang on his tongue. He could barely breathe for the way it made him feel.

The air of the room hit the wound at Jack’s neck, burning his skin as Gabriel kissed him and merged their tastes, foggy mind finally drawn to focus as the alpha rolled his hips and teased him. So full and yet not nearly full enough, Jack wrapped his arms across Gabe’s shoulders, pressing their bodies together and wiggling his hips in turn, hissing when he felt the pressure of the knot at his entrance. Jack’s stomach fluttered a bit at the concept of being bred like this, by his new mate, and he had to fight the urge to push himself too far too fast and take him all in one go, but he pressed his lips against the stubble at Gabriel’s jaw, purring soft pleas of permission.

Gabriel’s hands found Jack’s hips a moment after, squeezing and stilling his squirming as he worked to get the last few inches inside. The feeling of Jack flush and hot against his thighs was the best reward, swimming in the heat of his mate’s body and he heard the hitch of Jack’s breath when the knot caught inside of him, sealing them together as Gabriel finally, _finally_ let himself go.

It seemed to be enough for Jack as well, a sob leaving his throat as he dug his nails into the flesh of Gabriel’s back and coating both of their bellies in come. Jack couldn’t describe the satisfaction he felt as he came down, pressing uncoordinated kisses along Gabriel’s flesh, finally registering that the man that held him was more or less _his_. An overwhelmed but delighted smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Gabe’s shoulder, fingers doing their best to remember every line of his body as Jack dragged them across his ribs.

 

They both sat like that for a while, waiting for the knot to subside so they could pull themselves apart but Jack was comfortable in Gabriel’s lap, doing his best to steady his breathing and sighing long and slow when he felt that unbearable heat start to ebb away to a far more satisfying tingling sensation. In Jack’s mind, though, there was still something that begged verbal confirmation. People did a lot of strange things during heats, it wouldn’t feel right to him if he couldn’t be sure without a single doubt.  
“Gabriel,” he started softly, lifting his hips to slide out of his mate’s lap so he could lay more comfortably against the sheets. He was caught on the way down by a hand, however, circling around the back of his neck and tipping his head up into a kiss before he was released.  
“What is it?” Gabe asked as he bent to grab Jack’s shirt, trying to at least clean the mess from his lover’s stomach before he moved to rest beside him.  
“Does this mean anything to you? I know...people do a lot of odd things when they’re going through a heat and--”  
“Do you want it to mean something?” Gabriel was turned towards him now, head propped in a hand and giving him a look that made Jack feel as if he shouldn’t have ruined the mood and said anything at all. Why did he call Gabe here in the first place if he couldn’t trust what he said?

  
“I do. I really do. I didn’t mark you just because it was heat of the moment, I marked you because I wanted you to be my mate.” Admitting it to himself seemed to be enough to assuage his fears and he silently cursed himself for speaking up and acting this way. All of this was so new, and though Jack knew he’d die for Gabriel one million times, the prospect still scared him deep in his mind.  
“Likewise. Jack, you really need to trust me, you know I’m not going to lie to you or take advantage of you, don’t you?” Gabriel wanted to touch him, to give himself up for Jack to scent against but he could feel how apprehensive he was already. Clearly he was overwhelmed, it would just make it worse if he pushed.

  
It took him a minute to say it, looking down at himself in thought, fingers ghosting along his torso before he met Gabriel’s gaze and spoke. “I do. I trust you, I’m sorry I’m like this. You just see how some people treat their mates-” He was shushed gently before he could continue, fingers threading affectionately through his hair and Jack felt the warmth on his cheeks and in his chest again.

  
“I’ll show you that you have nothing to worry about, just give me a chance.” Gabriel leaned, then, to kiss him softly and smile at the affirmative nod he got in response. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted things to go, but he resigned himself in the knowledge that none of this was about him. Jack had his own hangups far before Gabriel entered the picture, the suppressants were indicator enough. He reached to fluff the hair out of Jack’s face in an attempt to get him out of his head, and he grinned when it seemed to work, seeing the light return to Jack’s eyes as they looked at each other. “We good?”

  
Jack’s hand reached across the sheets to lace his fingers with Gabriel’s own, squeezing in a silent apology. “Yeah, we’re good.” Ignoring how sticky he felt, he sought the warmth of Gabriel’s body, nosing into his neck and letting the scent soothe him as he finally fell into a merciful sleep.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
